Diary of Poems
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Annabeth can't help it any more. She cuts. She screams and cries. The only thing she can tell is her diary. Her diary that no one knows about. The diary she hides underneath her pillow. She writes poems. She rereads them and cries again. Will this come to an end? (True story) Rated T for use of language
1. Scars

**Annabeth Chase POV**

I took out my diary from underneath my bed and opened it to a new page. I started to write carefully. I couldn't stand it any more. So here I began...

_Dear who ever is reading this,_

_You have a heart,_

_That you value._

_There are those tiny cuts,_

_That you can't handle._

_No one understands how you feel._

_Unless they feel the same,_

_Those unsettling emotions,_

_Will continue._

_You try hard,_

_To leave the past,_

_But it comes back,_

_To haunt you._

_Your parents tell you,_

_To trust them like a friend._

_You tell them the truth,_

_And they back stab you._

_You can't handle this anymore,_

_You open your drawer,_

_And grab the sharp blade,_

_To slash your wrist._

_The memories float back,_

_Into your head,_

_Reminds you of the past,_

_You can't get rid of._

_You black out,_

_You feel strong arms lift you,_

_You hear voices calling your name,_

_You open you eyes to find yourself with the doctor._

_You lift your arm,_

_And see a huge scar._

_It doesn't hurt,_

_Unlike the huge wound in your heart._

_You look around,_

_And see only two people by your bed,_

_The doctor and,_

_The nurse._

_You can't help it,_

_But cry,_

_And those memories,_

_Float back._

_The hospital discharges you,_

_Sending you home,_

_To the misery,_

_And hell._

_You enter your house,_

_To find a mess,_

_Your parents are screaming at each other,_

_You end up getting slapped._

_You go to school the next day,_

_You story is the main topic this wekk._

_People laugh at your cowardness,_

_They hurt you even more._

_Scars are wounds in your heart,_

_They are memories,_

_They will follow you Everywhere,_

_You can't erase them..._

_No matter how hard you try._

_Yours Truly,_

_Annabeth Chase_

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this poem myself! I wanted to share this with everyone so I made it look like Annabeth wrote it in her diary! :) I'll be writing more of these poems! **


	2. Self-Harm

I sat with my knees tucked in and tears streaming down my face. Why does my life have to be so terrible? Why do I have to have this abusing step-mother? Why can't I just go to hell? I grab the already worn out diary from underneath my pillow and took out my pen. I felt so ridiculous writing stupid poems about my horrible life in a book that can't even move or even help me. But I just can't handle this any more. It helps me get everything out of my head. So here it goes...

Dear who ever is reading this,

_You're 10 years of age,_

_Innocent,_

_A good girl/boy,_

_Who gets high grades._

_You move to a new house,_

_A new school,_

_Which makes you,_

_Uncomfortable._

_You start you first day at school,_

_And you meet a cute girl/boy,_

_You never liked to hide the truth,_

_So you spoke out loud._

_You admitted that you're homosexual,_

_You admitted that you're Emo, _

_You admitted that you like punk rock,_

_You admitted that you like the girl/boy._

_The next day,_

_Everyone starts to ignore you,_

_Call you a fag,_

_To go to hell._

_At that age, _

_You didn't know what the words,_

_Meant,_

_Or how that would effect you._

_You enter grade 6,_

_And the insults continue,_

_And now you know what they mean,_

_And felt._

_You don't have any friends,_

_Just because you admitted the truth,_

_And been,_

_Open._

_Now you're quiet and shy,_

_Because of them,_

_And now they're,_

_Complaining about that as well._

_You go back home,_

_To find your mom,_

_Crying, _

_And throwing glass at the wall._

_You stand there shaking,_

_And let the thoughts,_

_Float into your head,_

_And the tears stream down your face._

_You wonder why you're even alive,_

_Why can't you just die?,_

_You hate yourself,_

_And your life._

_You go to bed,_

_Praying to the god to kill you,_

_You don't want to live in this hell,_

_Where everyone treats you like shit._

_You wake up the next day,_

_And realize,_

_That you aren't dead,_

_Yet._

_You go downstairs,_

_To find your mother,_

_In a pool of,_

_Blood._

_Your eyes sting,_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_You fall to your knees,_

_And scream in agony._

_You scream out loud,_

_Letting the neighbours hear you,_

_And the glass crack,_

_And break._

_"Why?!,_

_Why are you doing this to me?!,_

_What did I ever do to you?!,_

_Just kill me now!" you scream._

_You stand up on your shaking legs,_

_And look around the empty house,_

_Until your eyes fall onto your mother's body,_

_And you start crying and screaming again._

_You start running,_

_Out the door,_

_Into the streets,_

_With nothing, but tears._

_You don't have a home,_

_You don't have food,_

_You don't have love,_

_You don't have anything except a hell of a life._

_You see a truck coming,_

_You lie on the street,_

_Waiting for the bus,_

_To hit you._

_You close your eyes tight,_

_And pray to at least go to heaven when you die,_

_But your wish,_

_Doesn't come true._

_The bus turns the corner,_

_Into a different lane,_

_A different direction,_

_Away from you._

_You get up,_

_And run into the woods,_

_Where no one can find you,_

_Or hear you._

_You run faster and faster,_

_You trip over a log,_

_And fall on your knee,_

_And grin when you see the blood._

_You grab a sharp stick,_

_And start to draw on your arm,_

_You grin as the pain fills you,_

_And the blood drips._

_You're finally going to die,_

_Your dream is coming true,_

_You're going to leave the hell, _

_And go to heaven._

_You suddenly hear you name,_

_Your eyes flutter open,_

_To find yourself still alive,_

_In your own room._

_Your step-mom is calling you from downstairs,_

_The clock goes tick tock,_

_The birds go chirp,_

_And the only thing you do is cry._

_You can't believe it,_

_It was just a dream,_

_A dream,_

_You wanted to become true._

_You go downstairs to the kitchen,_

_Where your step-mom,_

_Is shouting,_

_Insults at your face._

_You can't take it any more,_

_You push past her,_

_And grab the sharp knife,_

_And stab yourself._

_Your dream is finally true,_

_You are dead,_

_So you live peacefully in heaven,_

_And no one would bother you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Annabeth Chase_

**A/N: Hey everyone. I wrote this as well. I posted the poem Scars on .com and a girl on it wanted me to write a poem about Self-Harm, so I tried my best. I posted it on there and here. I won't be updating "Green Eyes Is My Mate" until next year because I'm going to go in vacation after two days and I don't have any time. **

**If you want me to write a poem about something, feel free to send me a message below or PM me. :) **

**This is dedicated to _Rebecky2277_ because she was the first one to review! :D  
**

**Have a great day! I hope I didn't upset anyone by writing this. This is how I feel except I'm not homosexual or Emo. I support them to. There's no point of hating them because well... they didn't ask God for this. God gave it to them. Every Emo and Homosexual person is literally hurt with lots of scars on their wrist. This is why I wrote the scars and self-harm poem. **

**Favourite, Follow, Review!**

**- Sagaana  
xoxo**


	3. I love you Angel I always did

I finally opened up and told him how I felt about him. That I loved him. The moment I finished I regretted it. He looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. He just spun around and ran away leaving me stand alone in the rain, but he came back. The regrets went away.

I swallowed the last bit of my dinner and chased it down with a cup of water. I ran start to my room and locked the door. I jumped into bed and took my diary and pen out. I felt a smile spread on my lips at last as I started to write.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_I lie on the cold damp ground,_

_With no sound,_

_Only the rustling of leaves,_

_And my heartbeat pounds._

_I close my eyes,_

_And listened to all their lies,_

_They burn through my skin,_

_And they aren't nice._

_I wasn't expecting this,_

_When I cut my wrist,_

_I only thought about_**_him_**_,_

_And now I can't see through the mist._

_There are many unanswered questions,_

_Which gives me depressions,_

_And I can't get through it,_

_Without more rejections._

_I tried to let the past go,_

_But how so,_

_It comes back somehow,_

_And it makes me feel low._

_The bitter raindrops hit my skin hard,_

_Catching me off guard,_

_Pushing me off my feet,_

_Into the graveyard._

_I'm not special,_

_I'm just dull,_

_I'm quiet,_

_And bashful._

_It starts to ran harder,_

_The raindrops are more bitter,_

_As they join with my pool of tears,_

_It shows the storms anger._

_What had I done wrong,_

_Was I not strong,_

_I'm just sensitive,_

_I won't livelong._

_I hear footsteps near me,_

_I kneel down on one kee,_

_To see the view,_

_Before me._

_"Annabeth?" I hear my name,_

_I looked up to see the boy I couldn't tame,_

_I opened my mouth in shock,_

_But looked away with shame._

_"What are you here for?" I whisper,_

_Percy turns my head to stare at his eyes which are amber,_

_"I'm here to bring you home, Angel.",_

**_Angel..._**_The word made my day brighter._

_"I don't know," I say._

_The clowds made the sky dark and gray,_

_Percy gathered me in his arms, letting me cry,_

_"_**_I love you!_**_... I love you... okay?"_

_I cried,_

_Letting go of my pride,_

_I have been strong enough,_

_I untied myself in front of the seaside._

_**"I love you, Angel... I always did..."**_

_Love, Annabeth Chase._

I closed my diary and placed it beside me. I hugged my knees as I dreamed of how it would be living with my love. If I can escape this life and start a new life with him...

**A/N: So here it is! I will not only write depressing poems. I'll write lovey dovey poems as well! I hope you all like them! :) REVIEW!**

**- Sagaana  
xoxo**


End file.
